


It has always been you

by Jane Firehart (kaistetic), kaistetic



Category: IT(2017) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, First Fanfiction, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Reddie, Romantic Fluff, dash of benverly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaistetic/pseuds/Jane%20Firehart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaistetic/pseuds/kaistetic
Summary: Richie and Eddie realize that they are in love.





	1. Preschool is hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. I know it might be crappy but just stick through the end because, you might actually like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie's going to preschool. But what he ends up learning there is not how to spell his name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before anything I wanted to say this is the very first fanfiction for me to write and my first chapter so please don't judge me right away. Also I know this is a very short chapter but there's more where that came from.

"But mom do I have to go" Richie whined

"yes, you do" His mom said back

"but why"

"because a good education is required for a good life"

"fine, but I'm not going  to stop complaining until we get there"

"Okay Richie.  Don't forget your lunch"

 

     By the time they got to the school it had already started.  Richie just sat in the seat closest to the door hoping that no one would notice.  When he looked over he noticed that he was sitting next to a kid who was a little bit shorter than he was with brown straight short hair.  Richie must had been staring long enough for the boy to notice because he looked over and whispered "Hi I'm Eddie"

"I'm Richie"

"Are you excited" Eddie asked Richie.

"No, why do we have to go here when our parents can just teach us this stuff"

"I can't agree with you.  If you met my mom you would understand" Eddie chuckled under his breath

"well my mom is nice and I think she would be a good teacher" Richie replied to Eddie's little joke

     When the teacher stopped talking and let the class go outside for recess Richie immediately found Eddie and asked to play, Eddie who had nothing better to do said sure. 

* * *

That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and maybe something more.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading feel free to leave kudos if you liked it and don't forget to comment!


	2. Confessions part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie meant to come out to his cat, but someone overheard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like richie is coming out to his cat. I was dreaming when I wrote this (pun fully intended)
> 
> If your confused Mr.Fluff is Richie's cat
> 
> Also before you read, this is half a crack chapter

* * *

 

"Okay Mr.Fluff I'm going to tell you something big, but you have to promise  
that this won't change our friendship at all" Richie said as Mr.Fluff made a weird but comforting face.  
"I think I'm in love with Eddie Kaspbrak" Mr.Fluff was looking a little confused.  
"I think I might be gay" Mr.Fluff looked more confused than earlier and ran of to go get some cat food. This was not very encouraging for Richie so he turned around in defeat, but when he saw who was standing behind him


End file.
